1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for producing a candle surrounded by a container, in which a prefabricated candle blank is used which does not completely fill the interior of the container, the intermediate space between the candle blank and the inside wall of the container being filled with liquid candle material, and the container which has been filled in this way is allowed to cool, and a device for executing this process.
2. Description of Related Art
Production of a candle surrounded by a container or a container filled with a candle material, such as candle wax, for example, a glass, a shell or a mold, when the container is filled with liquid wax, as a result of the heat energy present during filling, requires a longer time for cooling of the wax to room temperature for the product to be ready for packaging. For larger candles, i.e., wax blanks which are to be provided with wicks at a later time, this time interval can be up to a few hours. For this reason a process for producing a candle surrounded by a container in which the container is filled with liquid wax is very time-consuming and also very space-intensive for larger numbers of products.
To reduce the time consumption and the space requirement, it has already been suggested that the container be filled with pasty wax or paraffin. However, the defect of this alternative is that the corresponding system is very costly and the insertion and centering of the wick necessitate considerable technical effort which is likewise associated with high costs.
To avoid this, a process for producing a candle surrounded by a container has been developed in which a prefabricated candle blank is inserted into the container and does not completely fill the container interior, the container is subsequently filled with liquid wax until the candle blank is no longer visible, and the filled container is then allowed to cool.
To fix the candle blank in the container in the required manner, a hot-setting cement is used which is injected into the container before inserting the candle blank. The candle blank is then placed on this still liquid hot-setting cement, so that it adheres securely on the container bottom. It is also possible to coat the bottom of the container with a thin layer of liquid paraffin and at the time at which this paraffin begins to harden, i.e., is in the pasty state, to insert the candle blank.
The disadvantage in this process is the fact that, to inject the hot-setting cement, a corresponding hot-setting adhesive device is necessary which can work only with special cements which are associated with high costs. When the liquid paraffin is added, on the other hand, there is the disadvantage that, for insertion of the candle blank, a quite specific instant must be awaited since, when the candle blank is inserted too early, it is not centered and slips, and when inserted too late, the paraffin has already solidified to such an extent that the candle blank can no longer be fixed.
The primary object of the present invention is, conversely, to configure the process of the initially mentioned type such that the defects which occur in the known processes are avoided, i.e., especially with low cost and with high reliability, is it ensured that the candle blank is located securely in the required manner in the container.
This object is achieved in accordance with the invention by the candle blank being heated on its bottom before it is inserted into the container and is located with the heated bottom on the bottom of the container.
The subject matter of the invention is furthermore a device for implementing the process in accordance with the invention, in which means for supplying empty containers and candle blanks to a position at which the candle blanks are inserted into the empty containers are provided along with a heating means which is arranged such that it heats the bottom of the candle blanks as they are feed but before they reach the position for insertion into the containers.
In the following, especially preferred embodiments of the invention are explained using the accompanying drawings.